The invention refers to a display assembly for displaying a parameter of an aircraft that comprises a parameter device for gathering a parameter regarding the aircraft, wherein the parameter device includes a sending unit for sending the parameter. Furthermore, the invention refers to a use of a display device for displaying a parameter of an aircraft. The invention also refers to an aircraft assembly comprising an aircraft and such a display assembly.
Today, a system which helps during missions in mountains are painted rotor blades. The blades have a signal color on the bottom side so the operator and the pilot can see approximately how far the helicopter is away from rock. Nevertheless, the problem is that an estimation of distances is difficult. At the same time, the pilot has to observe the avionic instruments.
Head-up displays and helmet-mounted displays are commercially available and have been state of the art for decades. Head-up displays and helmet-mounted displays are used for displaying information regarding the flight status of an aircraft. However, crew members not aboard the aircraft or operating in the cabin are not equipped with visual aids and are not connected to the aircraft system.
Acoustic warnings block the communication between the crew members and are unidirectional alerts from the system to the operator without the operator being able to access necessary information at all times at one glance.
US 2006/0207139 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,554 A, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,402 B1 show illumination devices for use with an apparel for a user. In particular, ways are disclosed how flexible illumination devices that can be attached to or combined with the apparel can be realized. The flexible illumination devices can be employed to enhance safety of the wearer.